spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan the green kirby
Jordan is a fan character in the series. He's a protagonist in Seasons 1 and 2. History/Background Information His history begins when he was born in 1998 in Dreamland. He was the youngest of 3 kids. When he was 3, he met his friend, Aaron, who was a friend to his idol, Kirby. In 2003 he met Queen Dedede, who was King Dedede's 10th wife, and she kidnapped Aaron and his 4 siblings. After fighting a few bosses, he finally fights Queen Dedede, beating her and freeing Aaron. A few years later, Jordan went to join Mario and Sonic on their quest in Season 1, hoping to find Kirby (though he didn't). Personality Even though he is 12, he is childish and has a rivalry with Frostxforest, but he's still nice to everyone (even Frostxforest) and he also helpful in some ways. But, like Kirby, he is naïve. An example would be when he was 6 he fought Queen Dedede for a hot dog even though she said she didn't have it, but Jordan did the same thing that Kirby did to King Dedede about his cake (Kirby Squeak Squad). Jordan also hates mercenaries, so he dislikes Danix, though he does see him as a powerful, yet unstable, ally/rival, but not friend. He also trust his friends and allies, other then Danix.He can be calm during battles unless one of his friends get hurt, other than danix Powers/Abilities Since Jordan is a Kirby, he can copy the abilities of others, and he can do a Dash to hurt his enemys. He's also a good swordmen, but he's not perfect. He's also trying to learn how to fly, use ki blast, and a beam called Galaxy Buster which Jordan charges it like Vegeta did in the saiyan saga and fires it like the Kamehame wave, it also explodes for very little damage. It's main purpose is that Jordan won't used any abilities. He can can use a team attack with Aaron where they both charges it and Jordan would miss on purpose to make the oppoient dodge but Aaron would fire his Galaxy Buster Point-blank range. Season 1 He was one of the few fan characters that were kidnapped. Season 2 He had a somewhat big role in the Dreamland Arc (Day 2) when he choose to fight Aaron, his best friend, to free him from the curse armor. After the fight, which ended in a draw, Aaron was freed from the armor and the two fainted. Jordan and Aaron are currently resting in the castle. Trivia *In most episodes in Season 1, Jordan always had a different look (i.e. plasma, wing, etc.). But, so far, only 1 episode had him with a different look in Season 2. *Jordan theme would be ocelot youth from MGS3 and MERCENARY from Metal Gear when he teams up with Aaron *Jordan has never battled in Season 1, but he did in Season 2. *It seems that Jordan and Frostxforest are on somewhat bad terms due to an incident in Season 1 Episode 8. It is possible that they are rivals since they both suck people up (though Jordan does this to copy abilities and Frost does this to make energy that he can shoot at his opponent), this rivaly has not been shown so far in Season 2. *Jordan's worst enemy is Queen Dedede. *Jordan favorite food is hotdogs. *His hardest ability is Tornado because he often gets dizzy and spins all over the place. *He and Aaron share a few qualities: their first appearence is in the 2nd episode of their respective seasons, both appear on Episode 2 of Season 2, and both are Kirbys. *Currently, it is unknown where his hometown is, but it is possible that he lived somewhere in Dream Land along with Aaron. *Jordan best abilities are Yo-Yo and Sword (as shown in episode 4). *His first battle was in Season 2 episode 4, which ended in a tie and resulted in freeing Aaron from the armor. *According to Aaron, Jordan is half as strong as Kirby. However, this may be false, since Jordan may be as powerful as Kirby, though this may not be the case since Kirby is more experienced. *If Jordan learns that Danix shot Queen Dedede then he will state that, other than Frostxforest, he would have no rival, losing all respect for Danix. *It seems that Jordan and Aaron have the same friendship, along with a strong bond, similar to Danix and Scornic (though it changed due to Danix's insanity), and Sonic and Tails. *Along with Kirby (and possibly Aaron), Jordan's Mike ability is dangerous since it attacks both enemies and allies (though it is found funny by the viewers). Of course, Jordan has yet to use this ability in the series nor he will use it. *It is unknown how Jordan turned into Sword Jordan before he fought Aaron. It is likely that he swallowed a sword or a Blade Knight offscreen. *Jordan has 2 Pokemon: Snivy (the Grass starter Pokemon from Black and White) and Bulbasaur. *It was possible that Bulbasaur is with Jordan during the Dream Land Arc by being inside her Pokeball. However, this fact has been deconfirmed, seeing as how Bulbasaur didn't know what happened to Jordan and Aaron. *After Season 1, Jordan hatched Snivy from an egg, making it Jordan's first Pokemon and his starter. This was before Jordan was reunited with Aaron and before he caught Bulbasaur. *Both of Jordan's Pokemon are girls. Unlike Bulbasaur, Snivy only likes him as a friend. *He has a collection of Beyblades and Beyblade Metal Fusion for the Wii. *He loves the song "Aim to be a Pokemon Master". *His dislike over Danix hasn't shown yet and it probably will show later in the series. *He watches a lot of Japanese shows and knows some japanese. *His favorite series is Pokemon. *Possibly after Season 2, he ether going to be a fighter or be a pokemon trainer. *It is unknown when Jordan is going to recover but he may come back near the middle or the end of Season 2. However, the director states that Jordan and Aaron will return sometime in the second part of Season 2. *It's currently unknown if Jordan, along with Aaron and Bulbasaur, will have a huge role in the 2nd or 3rd part of Season 2. *After Season 2 Jordan will train Snivy and Bulbasaur. Category:Characters Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Kirby Characters